Akademi High School
Akademi High School@GoldenGingey833 oh the name of the school we go to in the series is "Akademi High School" but the name of the series is yandere :P - @samgladiator is the name of the school that Sam, Taurtis and Grian (for a short period of time) attended before they were put under the Witness Protection Program. It serves as the titular setting of Yandere High School. However, the school is usually referred to as "Yandere High School" by the characters, for example Grian in Tokyo Soul episode 34"From Yandere High?" - JERRY IS CRAZY!. The school is located in the town where Sam and Taurtis live at the start of the series, believed to be Buraza Town. Only a small and select number of students have enrolled in the school. Akademi High is a very unique school, complex and different than other schools in Japan as it only has 2 lessons: Homeroom and Gym. There also seems to only be 2 classes in the whole of the school, even though there are several other classrooms available. 'Appearance' There is a pathway and a look-over before the entrance. When you walk up the front steps, you are greeted with an awning and two doors. Upon walking in, the foyer area has two side walls lined with lockers, and a strip of a few more between the small space between the two doors. If you pass through into the main hall, you are presented with a set of stairs straight ahead, and to your left there are two door ways leading off to the side: one on the left is the door to the school office, and on the right is the cafeteria. If you keep going straight on through the main foyer, you pass into a small corridor from which you can look out to the back of the school. To your left and right are two more corridors, one leading either back into the gym or behind the school, the other, to the front of the school, into the gym, to the gym-yard, or to the teachers look-out, looking over the gym-yard. Inside the gym there are two basketball goals, Rowan's stage, and Rowan's office, in which there is a Punishment Pit where Rowan puts bad kids. From Rowan's stage, there are two places to go, excluding Rowan's office: The gym's second floor, or the corridor going to the back of the school. Going back to the main foyer of the school, to the right of the stairs, there are the First Year classes, a male and female restroom, the Nurse's office, and another set of stairs. One last thing to mention on the First Floor is the snack bar right next to the stairs. If you go up the stairs, there is a balcony view half way up, and taking a left at the top leads to the second year classes' homerooms (which includes the main characters' First Period class location). Also on this floor is the Computer Lab, the Library, Gareth's death site, and another set of stairs. Continuing up the steps takes you to the Third floor. Little is known about the third floor as it is not featured in the show, but we can infer that it has the Third Year Classes' homerooms. Going up one more flight of stars takes you to the roof. In the Halloween Special, a lot of paranormal activity happens up there (although this is after dark when the school is otherwise empty). Leaving the cafeteria through the back door, you can find the graves of Gareth and Salex, who both still haunt the school to this day. 'Staff' *Gareth :: He first was the teacher of room 12. Years later, he was the teacher of room 23, until he unfortunately commited suicide in episode 7: "Death". *Okami :: She used to be the teacher in room 13. Years later, she is the replacement teacher of room 23, after Gareth. *Rowan :: He is the gym teacher, but he died in episode 78: We're all gonna die!" *Jane :: She was a teacher in room 19. 'Students during Yandere High School' *Sam *Taurtis *Yuki *Salex *Sookie *Soul Owl *J the Star *JTS *Dom *Invader *Majo Ellen *Yuro *Pepe *DaPieLord *Power Dragon *Prime *Chan *Paul Blart *Gracie Students during Yandere * Sam * Taurtis * Grian (exchange student) * Silly * ChristinaLee * GrimWim * Jamberite * Seb * Hidden Sentinels * Majo Ellen * Dom * NeoNaXet * Starfinder * Meowth123456 * Pepe (not really a student, can be seen in class) 'Trivia' *Mr. Dorito bought the school. *There seems to be no principal. *There are no cleaners in the school. References Category:Yandere High School Category:World Category:Schools Category:Settings